Someday
by KeepCalmAndWriteSomething
Summary: She knew nothing of his beastly nature; instead, she ignorantly swallowed the lies that he fed her about his monthly disappearances. — Remus/OC
A feminine gasp echoed in the night air. "Remus! We can't do this! We'll get in trouble!"

"We will if you don't keep quiet! Now, hush!" Remus whispered as he clamped a hand over the girl's mouth.

He watched as her brows knitted together in anger. She grumbled something, but the words were lost underneath his fingers. He merely arched a brow at her before continuing to lead her down the rocky path towards the water's edge.

When they reached the Black Lake, he stopped and looked down at her. "Now, if I move my hand, are you going to keep screaming like a banshee?"

The only response he received was a fierce glare. He shook his head in exasperation, and, heaving a great sigh, let his hand fall limply from her lips. The wraith-like girl crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a pointed stare.

"If we get caught … I'm blaming it all on you." Her words were accompanied by a childish pout that forced a chuckle from Remus' throat.

"We won't get caught. Calm down, Lyra. Where's your Gryffindor courage?"

He moved to a grassy spot near the water and spread out a blanket that he had brought. He plopped down, and, looking up at her with an innocent expression, patted the spot beside him. Lyra did not move for a long moment and continued to give him the "You Must Be out of Your Bloody Mind" look that she had perfected so long ago.

He shrugged and then laid down on his back, staring up at the clear sky above. Her resolve eventually wore down though, and she gracefully lowered herself to the place beside him.

Remus sighed contentedly, staring up at the thousands of glowing pinpricks that filled the sky. "How many stars do you suppose there are?"

Lyra gasped in a mocking manner and put a hand to her heart. "Alert the press! There's something that Remus Lupin doesn't know!"

He smirked. She was still annoyed with him for dragging her outside past curfew. Lyra Morgan had never been one for breaking rules. He still wasn't quite sure how he had gotten her out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Aw, don't be angry with me," he said, rolling over on his side to face her. He watched the corners of her mouth twitch as she desperately tried to keep a straight face. Finally, she cracked and let loose a small giggle.

He smiled gratefully. He wouldn't know what to do if she'd really been upset with him. Their friendship meant everything to him. But, sometime in their fourth year, Remus had realized that he wanted _more_ than just friendship from this girl. However, being the coward he was, he hadn't worked up the nerve to tell her yet.

"Fine. I forgive you. _This time_ ," she threatened, pointing a finger at him. Then, she grinned again and tilted her head back to gaze at the stars. Her cloak did little to guard against the cold, and she shivered.

"You should have worn something warmer," Remus said as he sat up and wrapped his arm around her. He pulled her to him, trying to warm her with his body heat.

A faint blush spread across his face as she nestled closer to him. "Mmm ... you're always so warm." She sighed happily, and then added as an afterthought, "Besides, Moony, I didn't know we were coming outside."

His stomach clenched painfully whenever she used the nickname that had been coined by his fellow Marauders. Every time that name fell from her lips he was reminded that she had no idea what it meant. She knew nothing of his beastly nature; instead, she ignorantly swallowed the lies that he fed her about his monthly disappearances.

He hated keeping things from her. They had been friends for four years now. She had a right to know everything about him. But he was scared to death of how she would react. Lyra was an amazing person, and he cared for her deeply, but she had always had a tendency to be slightly judgmental. He had no idea how she would react if she found out that her best friend was a monster.

"Moony?" she asked, frowning deeply. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

His entire body tensed. He glanced down at her, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Undaunted, her gray eyes never left his. Remus tried to laugh to lighten the mood, but it came out weak and there was no humor in the sound. "What makes you say that?"

Her brow puckered thoughtfully as she considered his question. "I overheard you and James talking the other day. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. It was an accident; I swear it. But he was saying that you were hiding something from me."

There was an internal war raging inside his mind. He didn't know whether he should tell her or not. If he did, then she would be in more danger than before. If he didn't, then he was lying to her. He silently prayed that she would figure it out on her so that he wouldn't have to decide. But the longer he sat there, the more he realized that wasn't going to happen.

In the end, he sighed and stared out over the lake. "No. I'm not hiding anything."

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything, Remus. You know that," she murmured, looking up at him with eyes that were bright with unshed tears. She grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. "You know you can trust me."

He watched her for a moment, debating. His next words were firm. Resolute. "Don't worry. There's nothing to tell."

She looked ready to argue, but quickly closed her mouth again. Her shoulders slumped in surrender. Laying back, she whispered, "Whatever you say, Remus."

He joined her, their hands still clasped tightly together. He nestled his face into her silky, dark hair, and breathed a sigh of defeat. Her familiar scent of jasmine wafted through his nose and set a feeling of longing burning deep in the pit of his stomach.

He would tell her everything later. He would explain his curse in a way that would not frighten her. And he would tell her how much he cared about her. Remus would tell her.

Someday.


End file.
